


In the cold light I live to love and adore you

by Ccomer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccomer/pseuds/Ccomer
Summary: Dele has important news for Eric, so he rushes to the England training ground to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

Dele quickly ran into the England training facility looking for Eric. Dele had been at home, not called up for the team due to a hamstring issue. He frantically looked around, trying to find any clue of where the boys were.  
“Dele, what are you doing here?” Said Gareth Southgate, looking as confused as Dele.  
“I’m looking for Eric. Where’s Eric? I need to talk to him.”  
“Whoa whoa whoa Dele take a breath. He’s in the dining hall. Is everything okay?“  
"Yeah it’s all good, just need to talk to him." Dele replied as he walked in the direction of the dining hall. He could hear the sound of forks scraping plates, and laughter coming from the boys on the squad. He pushed through the doors and got a few weird looks from some of the boys. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, but he couldn’t wait a week to tell Eric. It felt wrong to keep it from him. His eyes were searching for Eric. He spotted him in the far left corner of the room, sitting at a table with John Stones, Marcus Rashford, and Kyle Walker. Dele made his way towards Eric, and saw Kyle had pointed him out to Eric. Eric quickly stood up from his seat as Dele approached him.  
"Del, what are you doing here?" Asked Eric in a concerned but stern voice.  
"I need to talk to you." Dele said as he grabbed Eric’s elbow and pulled him to the side where they could without the boys hearing. Eric looked back at the table full of confused boys wondering what the hell could possibly be so important for Dele to tell him.  
"Dele, baby, what’s wrong?"  
Dele looked at Eric, terrified of what he was going to say, but before he could react it was already coming out of his mouth.  
"She’s pregnant." Dele said, cursing himself for the way he let it slide out of his mouth.  
"Wh-wh what?" Eric’s heart dropped, and his voice lowered.  
"She’s pregnant Eric, we’re going to have a baby." Dele‘s voice as sincere as the look on his face.  
"Is this for real?"  
"Of course. Do you really think i world have driven all the way down here just to lie to you?"  
"Oh my god, we’re having a baby," Eric said lowering his head to meet Dele's forehead. "We’re having a baby!" He exclaimed a bit louder this time as he picked Dele up of the ground and spun him.  
The other boys in the room were looking at the couple as though they were crazy. Dele and Eric has their foreheads together and Deles arms on Eric’s waist. The dining hall was murmuring with questions and little side comments about the boys at the tables.  
"Time for training!" Gareth exclaimed as he clapped his hands walking into the hall. The boys got up and put their dishes away, and dispersed themselves amongst their friends to walk to the pitch. Quickly forgetting about the interactions of the two football players.  
"Go, but don’t tell anyone yet," said Dele as he pushed Eric towards the door.  
"I won’t." He looked At Dele with a shine in his eye and walked back towards him and smashed their lips together quickly, but it still managed to take away his breath.  
Dele stood in the empty dining hall and touched his lips as though it was his first time kissing Eric. It wasn’t, but Eric’s lips ceased to make his lips tingle with every kiss. He walked back towards his car in the parking lot. Actually he had been in such a rush to get to Eric that he had taken the first keys his hands layed on, and it had happened to be Eric’s Land Rover. The ugliest car that Eric owned in Dele's opinion. It was also the car in which they had their first kiss.  
It was just after training and Eric was taking Dele home, the car ride had been stiff and uncomfortable with Portuguese music softly playing in the background. Outside the rain had started to drizzle, and Dele could feel the pit in his stomach sink as Eric looked over at him with the look in his eyes as though Dele was the most beautiful piece of art he had ever seen. They pulled up to Dele's house and as Dele turned to open his door, Eric grabbed his arm and pulled Dele towards himself. Their eyes speaking words their mouths had failed to speak. At this moment both men had never felt so vulnerable, so open. Eric had only realized how close he had moved towards Dele only when their foreheads touched. All that could be heard was the rain softly pattering against the windows, and their shaky, uneven breaths. Dele slowly moved in towards Eric to touch his lips with his own. He pulled away quickly, but Eric lunged forwards wanting more. Eric’s Hand darted to the back of Deles neck to play with the hairs at the bottom of his nape. They pulled away and Dele moved towards the door and quickly got out. Before he left he gave Eric one of the smiles he only gave to Eric, letting him know that it was all okay and that they would be all right.  
It felt as though it had only happened yesterday, the kiss. A slight blush creeped onto Dele’s cheeks and he touched Eric’s steering wheel, feeling the leather under his fingertips. The past 3 years had gone by in a blur, and never in his right mind could Dele ever think of a future that Eric wasn’t in. He often wondered how he lived the first part of his life without Eric. The thought of the older boy made his insides press agianst his chest, and Dele reached for his phone in his pocket. He went to his texts and found Eric’s name. "I’ll come to the game on Wednesday to support my future Dada." Dele put a heart at the end and pressed send. The sun had began to shine in the sky and the morning drousiness had faded from his bones, only warmth and love spread across his body like a wild fire thinking of Eric and a baby. All his, he thought, all his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler.

Eric drummed the leather on the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. The red light taking too long for his patience level. Right as soon as he got off the plane, all he could think about was going home to see his dogs and Dele. The break without Dele had been hard, and on top of that Eric had been feeling so tired after the World Cup and was starting to show during the games. Eric opened the gate and pulled into the driveway. The wind gently blowing the yellowing leaves across the cement, the breeze setting a certain chill to Eric’s bones. In the trunk of his car he got his bags and suitcases, and wrestled with his keys to find the right one to the front door. 

The house felt stale, the usual lively ambiance nothing more than a gentle hum of the wind outside. He slid out of his shoes and left his bags in the front room and made his way through the hallway in search of Dele. There was a soft light coming from the tv in living room. Eric walked around to the front of the couch to see Dele curled up with his eyes closed. His hair untamed and curly. Eric gently touched his shoulder, and Dele stirred and opened his sleep heavy eyes.

“Hi baby, whatcha doing?” Eric softly asked.  
“I was waiting for you. How was the flight?” Dele croaked out, his voice hoarse from waking up.  
“Fine, wanted to get back here though. Where are the dogs?”  
Dele sat up from the couch and shuffled his way to the kitchen with Eric close behind,”Asleep. I took them on a walk this morning, but had to sit down for a bit when my leg started to get tight.”  
Eric sat at the island where Dele made himself a cup of tea with too much sugar for Eric’s liking, he always add too much sugar. Eric stroked his forehead and eyebrow with his palms as he sighed.  
“You’ve been doing the physio while we were gone right?” Eric asked.  
“Yeah, of course,” Dele replied,”it’s just not gotten better.” He muttered with a wobbly voice. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I do everything I’m supposed to. I just want to get back on the pitch.”  
“I know, but maybe you should rest it a couple of days, no walks, no exercise, just relaxing it. I don’t want to see this turn into something bigger than it should be, I’d hate for you to be hurt.” Dele made his way around the island to Eric, as he slid his arm around Dele’s waisted and pulled him to his lap. Dele obliged and sat on his legs and pulled his tea closer. Closing his eyes he rested his head on Eric’s shoulder and watched as Eric took a drink of his tea, his face screwing up in disgust at the sugar in it.  
“I don’t know how you drink that.” He softly laughed out.  
Dele just pressed his lips against Eric’s neck and moved his face to bury it in his shoulder.  
“How about we head up to bed yeah?” Eric breathlessly asked. Dele shook his head and got up to put his teacup in the sink, where he would deal with it later. 

Eric turned on the bedroom light and helped Dele make his way to the bed. Dele pulled back the covers and took off his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. He crawled in and shivered as the bed was cold. He watched as Eric made his way to the bathroom and heard the sink turn on, and Eric walked out with his toothbrush in his mouth, toothpaste foaming on the sides of his mouth as he brushed. He leaned against the door frame and watched Dele stir in the bed.  
After brushing his teeth he walked out to his side of the bed and undressed to his boxers as well. Shuffling to the light switch and flicked it off. He sat on his side of the bed, covers pulled back, placing his phone on the charger on the nightstand next to the bed.  
“Have you heard from Ruby lately?” He asked plugging in his phone.  
Dele rubbed Eric’s back and gently beamed,”Yeah, she has an appointment scheduled for next Tuesday. I figured that would work as I didn’t see anything on the calendar for that day. Does it work?”  
“Yeah,” Eric smiled and turned towards Dele,”I will always make it work for our baby.” Eric huffed as he placed his head on the pillow and pulled Dele into his side and wrapped his arm around his back. He kissed Dele’s head and muffled by his hair, he whispered a goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This took a while. Sorry I was so slow at updating this, my motivation has been at about a negative 10. This isn’t my best writing but it’s still something so...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...this was my first story and I would love your feed back. I hope to continue you this little story so give me some feedback to make this the best it can be. Thanks! Love each and every one of you! Also the title is from the song There Will Be Time by Mumford and Sons one of my all time fav bands.  
> I hope this all made sense. It will hopefully all come together in future chapters but I imagined Ruby not being Deles girlfriend but their surrogate and that she is now pregnant. If you would like more detail into the past just let me know...I’ve got it all in my mind and I know you may not read it the way I do so just let me know and I can write more into it!


End file.
